This patent is directed to a method for playing a lottery game that may, include substituting a randomly occurring symbol for a lottery indicia, which could be performed by either an individual gaming unit or a gaming system having a plurality of gaming units, each gaming unit capable of providing the lottery game.
Conventional casino gaming units have provided lottery games including keno games. Government-sponsored lottery games have also been provided. With either the casino gaming unit or the government-sponsored lottery game, a player was able to select one or more game numbers from a range of game numbers which could be compared to one or more randomly selected game numbers. The randomly selected numbers represented the winning numbers for the lottery game. If there were a sufficient number of matches between the player's game numbers and the randomly selected numbers, the player would receive a payout.
Conventional gaming units have also provided other games, including poker and slots. In some of these gaming units, a poker card or a slot machine symbol was considered wild. That is, the wild poker card or wild slot machine symbol would represent any poker card or any slot machine symbol. The wild poker card or wild slot machine symbol was used to determine whether the player had a winning poker hand or a winning payline selection. Sometimes a slot machine symbol included a multiplier value to increase a value payout.